


One Day, I Promise

by poppy_plant



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cape, Cape Sharing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, playful Nandor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Guillermo has always been fascinated by vampires and capes. Luckily he lives in a house surrounded by them.Cape Sharing Prompt
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	One Day, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at the cape sharing prompt, I hope you enjoy it.

Guillermo always loved capes. He bought his first cape in the second-grade for Halloween. He begged and begged his mother for weeks to spend just a little bit more on his costume this year, offering to wear it the next year and even the year after that. He wore that cape every year until it was to his knees. 

He bought his second cape in high school with his first paycheck along with a decent pair of custom vampire fangs. He showed off his new vampiric look at Jeremy’s party. He kept the fangs. He would pop them into his mouth when he retired to his room for the night, admiring the look in the mirror, and tonguing them softly as he read his copy of The Vampire Armand just one more time. The cape was cheap velvet, but he still kept it around as well. That ragged old cape was probably still in the closet of his childhood bedroom at his mother’s apartment, neatly folded around his vampiric costume jewelry, his beloved novel, and those old plastic fangs.

It wasn’t long after he met Nandor that all of those things had been left to collect dust. It didn’t feel as exciting as it once had, dressing up in his bedroom and pretending he was a vampire.

It felt like a child playing pretend. Now that he knew vampires were real and he had one right in front of him, it just felt wrong. 

It had been a few weeks after he met Nandor and begun his familiarship for him to be invited to move into the house. Between the packing and the tearful hugs from his mother, Guillermo took a moment and rummaged through the box of old trinkets, remembering all the memories and excitement he felt obtaining one more piece, the one that made it all feel real. It felt wrong to bring any of it with him, so it stayed behind.

Guillermo didn’t wear capes anymore. He wasn’t really sure that he even wanted to if he could, they were heavy, and got caught on everything, not to mention got absolutely filthy when you wore them anywhere outside. He would much rather stick to his practical clothes for now. Maybe one day. When he was a vampire, and he could get someone else to clean them, maybe then he would wear capes again. 

Tonight, Nandor’s crypt was a mess when Guillermo went in to clean. He had insisted on dressing himself that night and had left piles and piles of clothes scattered across the room before going out for the night. Guillermo got to work carefully folding each article before putting it back in place with a certain reverence he still held for all of Nandor’s possessions. It was absurd, Nandor certainly didn’t care about any one of these blouses as much as Guillermo did, but he really didn’t mind this work. It was one of his easier jobs. 

It only took a few minutes and the crypt was back to its usual tidy state. Guillermo carefully hung up each of the capes, taking a moment to run his fingers carefully over the plush velvet and the detailed stitching along the hems. He knew better than, but he had been feeling rather sentimental these last few weeks after the incident with Celeste. 

Guillermo took out one of the long black capes, his personal favorite, and carefully arranged it over his shoulders, wrapping himself up in the warm, heavy embrace of the fabric. He really wished there was a mirror so he could see how he looked. Looking down, he noted how large the cape was around him, Nandor towered over him so of course, it would. 

Guillermo absentmindedly twirled the fabric around, watching as it fluttered and swayed around his legs.

He was swept up in the methodical motion and gentle brush of the cape against the backs of his legs, unaware of the vampire slowly creeping up behind him, hands raised in front of him, reaching out for the distracted human.

“Ahh! I caught you, Guillermo!” Nandor let out a triumphant shout, grabbing his familiar by the shoulders in a bruising grip. “You thought you could hide from me, but I am too good” Nandor boasted as Guillermo panicked, trying to untangle himself from the seemingly endless swaths of black fabric.

“Master! I can explain!”

“It was very clever of you trying to mask your human scent from me in my cape, but my smelling is very good Guillermo.” there was a playful glint in Nandor’s eyes and he flashed a big toothy smile down at him. He was fortunate Nandor was in a playful mood tonight.

“I-” Guillermo nearly corrected him, but stopped himself “That was very good master.” he handed the cape back to Nandor, grateful for the out.

Nandor took the cape from Guillermo and wrapped it around his shoulders. Nandor held him at arm’s length and looked him over appraisingly.

“Very cool, Guillermo. Now you are the scary vampire warrior.” 

“Really, master?”

Nandor nodded.

Guillermo beamed up at him. He was never quite sure what would put Nandor in a good mood like this, but these nights were his favorite. Nights where Nandor was in a light, jovial mood and spent the whole night playing games with his familiar. Sometimes they would go out together to run errands, other times they would play dozens of games of chess back to back. Other times, Nandor would just sit and talk for hours about all the great adventures of his past while Guillermo polished his swords. These were nights when Guillermo had Nandor's undivided attention as if they were the only two in the world. Nights like these made it all worth it.

Nandor hugged him tightly to his broad chest. Guillermo let out a strained puff of breath as the vampire’s powerful arms held him tightly against the large expanse of his chest. He quickly felt himself melt into Nandor’s embrace as Nandor leaned in, burying his face in Guillermo’s soft curls. 

“What are you doing master?” Guillermo asked, hoping Nandor caught the playful lilt in his tone.

“Oh, nothing.” Nandor brushed the question off, rubbing soft circles on Guillermo’s back.

“You will be a vampire one day.” Nandor muttered into his hair, so quiet, Guillermo almost missed it “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
